


The First Name

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, POV Second Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: On Krypton there are no soulmates. Couples are paired together by the Matricomp, a complex computer that assigns compatibly values to all Kryptonians to form the best outcomes, not by love. However, when Kara Zor-El is born there is a name upon her wrist. It is the first name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one... kind of veered off into something I wasn't quite expecting? I've written a few Soulmate AUs before, primarily within The 100 fandom (for Clexa and Princess Mechanic), so I wanted to do something a little different with this one... I hope you all enjoy it!

You are born with a name on your wrist.

Alexandra Marie Danvers.

It is scribed on the inside your left wrist in thick black letters in a language that your parents cannot decode. It swirls across your skin and twines around your veins until it forms a full circle around your wrist like a bracelet embedded into your flesh. It is a wonder, a mystery, and a torment all at the same time.

It is the only one on Krypton. You are the first, and for twelve years of your life, you are the only one with the letters.

Until your baby cousin is born, pushed out of his mother’s womb itself, and there are lines curled into his flesh as well. You trace those lines with the tip of your finger as you hold the boy in your arms after he is wrapped in a soft blanket inscribed with the coat of arms of the House of El. You run your finger over the swirls, and compare the two patterns, but they are not the same.

You are thirteen years old when you understand the scribbles on your wrist. You are thirteen years old when you finally know what they say. You are thirteen years old when you wish that you didn’t know for the first time, because if you could turn back time, if you could not know, then perhaps Krypton would still be in the sky.

~

“What does it mean?” You ask him, because you can see the letters peeking out from beneath the blue of his sleeves, and you remember the way that your wrist matches his wrist. You do not think about the birthing chamber, you do not think about Lara Lor-Van’s sweat ridden hair holding him out to you, you do not think about Rao’s light surrounding him for the first time as you held him against your chest. You do not think about Krypton, because if you do you think that your chest might cave in on itself from the pain.

“What does what mean?” He asks in reply, and you frown, because his Kryptonian is stilted and confused and you wonder just how much of your world you have truly lost.

“The mark.” You wave your hand at his wrist. “We… Kryptonians do not have them.”

“Oh.” His voice is cooler than before—strained—and you wonder why. “It’s… It’s my soulmate’s name.”

“Soulmate?” You frown and purse your lips.

“Yes.” He dips his head slightly. “The one that completes me. The one that I’m meant to spend the rest of my life with. The one that… The one that I love. She is… Soulmates are someone that you ache to be with, long for when you are apart, and love above all else.”

“Oh.” You swallow and clench your hands into fists. You do not want to love anyone, or anything, more than Krypton. You do not want to long for anything other than Krypton—for your family, for your friends, for your entire world. You do not ache for anything more than your Father’s smiling eyes and your Mother’s soft arms.

“Did…” His voice is hesitant as he parts his lips to speak once more. “Did we not have the names?”

“No.” You shake your head. “I… I was the first.”

He blinks then, and you think it is in surprise, before he speaks again. “You have a name?”

“If that’s what you say it is, yes.” You reply. You grip the edge of your sleeve with your right hand and pull the fabric up until it bunches at your forearm to show him the name scrawled onto your skin. “I was born with it—the same as you.”

His eyes are intent as he reads the name but they soften as he glances down to look at you. His eyes meet yours and you cannot help but think that he has his Father’s eyes whilst the structure of his face belongs to his Mother. His eyes are kind, and gentle, but there is a subtle strength to those orbs that is familiar to you. It reminds you of Jor-El’s quiet resolve.

“I know who your soulmate is,” he says as if it is a simple—normal—thing, “I… I actually intended to take you to their family Kara. I am not… it would not be appropriate for me to try to raise you, but I trust the Danvers to keep you safe.”

“I am meant to keep you safe!” You clench your jaw and square your shoulders as you look up into his eyes. “My parents sent me here to keep you safe.”

“Your parents never expected you to arrive this late.” He murmurs as he reaches out to wrap his arms around your shoulders, and for a moment you are glad because your eyes burning. “You have… gifts on this planet that you need to learn to control Kara, but there are people out there that would try to use you if they found you first. The Danvers will help me protect you… until you can protect yourself.”

“I’ll learn.” You whisper into the crook of his shoulder. “I can’t...”

He holds you against his chest as he lifts into the air, rising into the sky until you breach the clouds, and lets your tears soak the front of his suit. One of his arms holds you against his body securely while the other runs gentle fingers through your hair. Your own hands clutch at his shoulders, and your body shudders as thousands upon thousands of tears run down your face—one for each Kryptonian lost in Krypton’s death.

~

You do not know how long it takes to arrive at Kal-El’s destination, but when you do he settles you on the ground delicately and reaches down to tangle his larger hand around your fingers. “The Danvers are good people Kara,” he murmurs softly, and his eyes peer into yours firmly, “they helped me to understand my powers, and they can do the same for you. It’ll be confusing, and scary, but they’re the best people I can think of to help you… I know it isn’t as good as being with me, but I’ll only be a message away. The Danvers know how to contact me.”

“I don’t…” You whisper and bit your lip. “I’m scared.”

“I know.” Kal’s eyes are gentle and his grip on your hand strong as he leads you over toward a building stood in the middle of a grassy enclosure. “Earth is pretty scary sometimes, but… there’s someone here that can help you.”

“Who?” Your eyes turn toward the building questioningly.

“Your soulmate.” Kal replies, but his voice has already faded into the background of your mind as your eyes meet a pair of glowing brown orbs peering down at you from the upper window of the house. Your heart leaps in your chest at the softness of those eyes, and your body aches to find out whether you can fall into them. “She will help you Kara.”

“She’s…” Your tongue is swollen and heavy in your mouth—cumbersome and hesitant. “What’s her name? What does my wrist say?”

“Alexandra Marie Danvers,” Kal explains, his tongue flicking over the sounds and syllables of her name expertly, and you shiver at the sound of it.

“Beautiful.” You whisper breathlessly, your entire being sways toward her, and you can see her press her hand against the glass of the window and press forward as if she wanted to get closer to you in turn.


End file.
